Mr. Conrad
William Daniel "Bill" Conrad is Harry D. Rabbit's upcoming teacher at Park Plaza Elementary School and is Harry's good friend. He is a college graduate and is voiced by Nicolas Cage in his television and voice acting debut Harry and Friends. He makes his first appearance in the episode Guitar Accident where he gave the red guitar to Harry as a mail package as well as the home video special Harry's Beach Talent Show. His birthday is July 18 and his zodiac sign is Cancer and his eyes are blue-green like Harry's. His favorite color is turquoise blue and his favorite foods are Greek food and ice cream especially strawberry. Mr. Conrad has an older brother Nicholas "Nick" Conrad who is engaged to his fiancé Danielle and a younger sister Sherrie Conrad who is in college and his parents are Julie (nee: Page) and Dave Conrad and his maternal grandparents are Kristen and Lucas Page and his paternal grandparents are Jessica and Earl Conrad. His both paternal great-grandparents died when he was 8 years old and both of his maternal great-grandparents died when he was in college. He is also good friends with Spot, Harry's dog, and his favorite singer is Kenny Loggins (who he met and befriended ever since while having Greek lunch when he was Harry's age: 8 years old) and he likes Loggins' songs "Don't Fight It (along with Steve Perry the singer of Journey)" which Earl Earwax also likes a lot, "We Are The World" and of course "Footloose". Mr. Conrad owns a pet fish Casaba and loves him, other fishes and of course dogs especially Spot even though his family and brother's fiancé are not allowed to have dogs in their house or his brother's house because his brother Nick is allergic to dog fur. He also likes the band Journey a lot especially Ross Valory and Jonathan Cain and was invited and a party guest at Earl's Journey Birthday Concert Party and his favorite Journey song is "Who's Crying Now". Mr. Conrad first met the other kids Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax and his brother The Hare and Stinky Jones at the Louisa Street Wharf. He met the lead singer of Journey Steve Perry and his girlfriend Sherrie Swafford as well as the other Journey members in Earl's birthday concert. Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts: *10. " We Are The World (with everybody) Quotes Guitar Accident (Season 1, Episode 9, June 9, 1995) *Harry D. Rabbit (narrating as the episode opens): We all have excited news including everybody most of the time. But sometimes we all cause accidents on anything we have from the mail. It was 9:00am on a Saturday morning and I'm so excited because my good friend and neighbor the upcoming teacher Mr. Conrad is having a very big surprise for me. *Mr. Conrad: (first line) Okay, boss. (and pulls the mail package out of the mail truck) I hope Harry likes it right now. *(doorbell rings) *(Harry hears Mr. Conrad calling him to get the mail package) *Mr. Conrad: (after pulling the package from the mail package truck) Harry! Harry, come here! *Harry D. Rabbit: I'm coming! (and opens the door) *Mr. Conrad: I have a surprise for you from the mail. (holds out a package for Harry) *Harry D. Rabbit: (opens the package from the mail) Wow, what's this? *Mr. Conrad: It's a guitar! *Harry D. Rabbit: (holds his red guitar) Wow, it's red. *Mr. Conrad: Your favorite color. *Harry D. Rabbit: Is this for me? *Mr. Conrad: Yes, it's for you. *Harry D. Rabbit: (hugs Mr. Conrad) Thank you, Mr. Conrad. *Mr. Conrad: You're welcome. *Spot: (barking) *Harry D. Rabbit: Mr. Conrad, this is my dog Spot. *Mr. Conrad: Spot, you're such a good dog and good boy. *Spot: (barking) *Mr. Conrad: I gotta go now. See you soon, Harry. Don't forget to practice! *Harry D. Rabbit: Bye, Mr. Conrad. *Mr. Conrad: Oh, and one more thing. Don't let anything happen to it. *Harry D. Rabbit: Don't worry. I'll be careful. (and closes the door) Journey Birthday Boy (Season 1, Episode 11, July 14, 1995) The Kids Meet Mr. Conrad *Mr. Conrad: (coming to meet the kids) Hi, Harry. Hi, Spot. *Harry D. Rabbit: Hi, Mr. Conrad. *Spot: (barking) *Harry D. Rabbit: Mr. Conrad, these are my friends, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax and his brother Joey aka The Hare and Stinky Jones. *Mr. Conrad: Hi, kids. *Amy Fourpaws, The Hare and Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones: Hi, Mr. Conrad. *Mr. Conrad: What music are you guys listening to? *Amy Fourpaws: We're listening to music by the band Journey. Steve Perry is my favorite of Journey and he's the lead singer with his necklace which I love and he still wears for good luck. *Harry D. Rabbit: Mine too. He's the best singer in all of the band Journey and he has the same favorite ice cream flavor as me and also the same favorite color as me. *Earl Earwax: Yeah, I like him too because his hair's shorter than before and he's a vegetarian like my family and I all are. *Harry D. Rabbit: What about you guys? *The Hare: I like the bassist Ross Valory, the guitarist Neal Schon and the keyboardist Jonathan Cain because they're the ones I like best. *Stinky Jones: I love the drummer Steve Smith aka Mr. Smith because he's my favorite. *Mr. Conrad: I like Ross Valory and Jonathan Cain because they're the best ones I like and they rock this out. *Harry D. Rabbit: How 'bout you, Spot? You like all of the members of Journey? *Spot: (barking) *Harry D. Rabbit: Good dog, Spot. *Earl Earwax: (hands out the birthday invitation to Mr. Conrad) Mr. Conrad, here my birthday invitation that means you can come to my Journey birthday party in two days away. *Mr. Conrad: Thank you, Earl. I'll see you later, kids. *The Hare, Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones: Bye, Mr. Conrad, we love you! *Amy Fourpaws: Bye, Mr. Conrad! *Harry D. Rabbit: Bye! *Spot: (barking) *The Hare: I gotta go too. I'll see you guys later. I gotta meet Jonathan Cain, Neal Schon and Ross Valory. *Harry D. Rabbit, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones: Bye, Hare! *Spot: (barking) *Earl Earwax: I gotta skateboard across the wharf. (puts on his skateboarding helmet and grab his skateboard and skateboards across the wharf) *Stinky Jones: Go, Earl! *Harry D. Rabbit: Go, Earl! *Amy Fourpaws: Go, Earl! Look at him go! *Spot: (barking) *(Earl skateboards too fast) *Earl Earwax: Uh-oh, I don't know how to stop! *Harry D. Rabbit: Earl, slow down! *Amy Fourpaws: You could bump into someone! *Earl Earwax: I'm trying! *(Earl accidentally knocks the Journey front man Steve Perry down after bumping into him, causing him to fall onto the ground) *Steve Perry: (first line) Whoa! (grunts) Hey, watch where you're going, little boy! *Earl Earwax: Sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault! *Steve Perry (his hair messes up): (groans) Earl's Birthday Party *Mr. Conrad: Hi, kids! *Kids: Hey, Mr. Conrad! *(Mr. Conrad first meets Steve Perry the lead singer of Journey, his girlfriend Sherrie Swafford and the other Journey members as well) National Pet Day (Season 1, Episode 14, August 11, 1995) Harry's Beach Talent Show (Home Video, August 15, 1995) Category:Characters Category:Living Books Characters Category:Dog family Category:Siblings Category:Main Characters Category:Teachers Category:Harry's good friends Category:College Graduates Category:Co-Tritagonists Category:Main Co-Tritagonists Category:Older Brothers Category:Younger Brothers